Drip, Drip, Drop (DISCONTINUED)
by JuviaLovesYou327
Summary: Juvia has finally gotten her beloved Gray-sama to love her back the way she does to him but the rain just keeps falling. What did she do wrong? Was Gray... Not the one for her? Contains crackships such as RoVia, StiVia, and StiLi. My gift to Dark Gothic Lolita! A bit of Nali and Navia brotp. First story! Go easy on me!
1. Mystery Person

**Drip, Drip, Drop**

 **This is my gift to Dark Gothic Lolita. The fanfic has a lot of crackships. The only reason I'm not writing about the latest chapters is because I like old Fairy Tail without all the Tatarous Arc and stuff.**

* * *

Drip, drip, drop.

That sound is so annoying...

Drip, drip, drop.

Just make it stop...

Drip, drip, drop

"Juvia can't sleep!" The bluenette yelled in frustration.

"Oi Rain woman, is something bothering you?" Gajeel spoke. Juvia let Gajeel stay over at her place until his house got fixed. Gajeel kind of got crazy when fighting with Natsu and Natsu burned down his house.

"Gajeel-kun you're awake!" Juvia was suprised.

"Of course I am. Now what the hell are ya complaining about?

"It's nothing! Juvia is sorry for bothering Gajeel-kun! Juvia is just going to get fresh air." Juvia hesitated while the dragon slayer went back to sleep. Creak, creak. The floorboards made a creaking noise as she walked toward the door. Bringing her umbrella just in case, she locked the door and stepped out of Fairy Hills to take a walk. It was quite windy at night and as always, it started raining. Juvia opened up her umbrella and started walking. She didn't know where she was going but she never got lost so she wasn't worried. She needed time to think about things. Fairy Tail won the GMGs and went to the grand ball at the king's palace. She danced with Gray all night and that's where she confessed her love. Gray accepted and kissed her. It had been a very fun night but she still couldn't get that sound out of her head. Drip, drip, drop. Damn Juvia. Why'd she just have to bring it back? She thought she was finally happy when Gray and her were going out but no.

The night started getting even colder. It was so cold that she had to sit down on a bench and try to warm up.

"Juvia should've brought a jacket." She thought out loud. Juvia closed her umbrella because it had stopped raining.

* * *

Juvia's POV

"Huh? Why did it stop raining?" I said in confusion.

"Are you cold?" I heard a male voice from behind me.

"N-no! Juvia is fine..." I replied. Who's behind me? Is it someone I know? What if I get kidnapped? Thoughts were rushing through my mind but there was only one way to find out. I turned around and saw...

* * *

Mwahaha! Cliff hanger! ( kinda...) This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me! It's kinda short because I'm not experienced in writing fanfics online. So who do you think the kind stranger is? ( It's not Gray!)


	2. Rogue did what!

**Hello again! I felt like updating because I had a lot of free time. ELA state tests are over, now time for the dreading math tomorrow. Ugh. Sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes. Anyways here's chapter two! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Rogue-san!" Juvia exclaimed. "Water you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"I just decided to take a walk until I reconized a pretty face," Rogue said. Juvia started blushing a light pink color.

"Hey, how do you know my name?" Rogue asked Juvia. There had been a short silence but Juvia decided to finally say something.

"Rogue-san fought Gajeel-kun in the Grand Magic Games. Of course Juvia would know your name!" The bluenette replied. Rogue smiled. He had reconized Juvia because she was one of Gajeel's friends.

"Gajeel... I really admired him when I was younger, and I still do. I was so surprised when I got to meet him in real life. It was one of the best days of my life." Rogue sat down next to Juvia. Rogue and Juvia just smiled at each other akwardly for what seemed like hours.

"Ano, Rogue-san can come to Fairy Tail and visit Gajeel any time he likes." Juvia told Rogue.

"That would be nice,"Rogue said while looking into the sky. "I could also ask Sting to come. Anyways I have to go, Frosch might be wondering where I am." A cold breeze blew Juvia's hair to the side. Rogue saw that Juvia was shivering so he took his jacket off and draped it around her shoulders.

"It's going to get colder later, take my jacket." The dragon slayer said. "Bye..."

That left Juvia alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Juvia's POV

Why did Rogue give me his jacket if he was going to be cold too? I blushed. But the real question was why did the rain stop when came? There were always things I wondered that weren't nessecary. It bothered me. A lot. Drip, drip, drop. That annoying sound bothered me too. Why can't it just go away so I can live a happy life? I walked back to Fairy Hills thinking about Rogue. Wait, Rogue?! Why was I thinking about him? I have Gray and that's good enough for me! I rushed home since it started to drizzle once again.

I went into my apartment and found Gajeel snoring his metal head off. How was I ever going to sleep?

* * *

Juvia's POV

"Juvia!" someone in my room shook me.

"Oi! Rain woman, wake the fuck up." now that's a voice I definetly know. When I opened my eyes it was super blurry. I guess I didn't get enough sleep. I rubbed my eyes and sat up from my bed.

"What does Gajeel-kun want?" I mumbled. I saw that the other person in my room was Erza. I started getting scared so I sat straight up.

"O-Ohayo, E-erza-s-san!" I greeted her nervously. I pulled on Gajeel's arm and whispered,"What is Erza-san doing here?"

"I was just trying to sleep and damn Titania woke me up!" Gajeel replied loud enough for Erza to hear. Now I was really scared! Erza started glaring at Gajeel but he wasn't scared of her. He was somehow used to it.

"You were snoring loudly you fool! It interrupted my dream of strawberry cake!" Erza boomed. "And why are you in Juvia's room? Boys aren't allowed in Fairy Hills!"

"It's okay Erza-san. Juvia let Gajeel-kun stay at her place until his house got fixed." I calmed her down. Just then, Gajeel started getting annoyed.

"My house got burned down by the Salamander! If it weren't for him and his stupid flame head I wouldn't have gotten into this mess!" Gajeel angrily said.

"Well I guess it's okay if Juvia lets you stay." The great Titania said. "Now where is Natsu? I need to teach him a lesson about burning down other guildmate's houses!" She stomped out of my room.

"Well that's a relief." Gajeel said.

* * *

Normal POV

Juvia walked into the bathroom getting ready for the day by taking her daily morning shower. Drip, drip, drop. That noise again, she thought. I wish it could stop... Has it ever stopped? It stopped raining, but that sound... Has the sound ever stopped? It seemed like a mystery. It seemed like someone was lurking behind the shadows and targeting her. What did she ever do wrong? Shadows? Juvia realized that she still didn't give Rogue his jacket back so she quickly turned off the water and stepped out of her shower. She dried her hair finally without a Gray-sama towel. Putting on her long dress and Russian styled hat, she wondered why the rain had stopped when Rogue came. Maybe it's because she didn't want anyone to get a bad impression of her. That's probably why.

"It's about time you finished." Gajeel said.

"What is Gajeel talking about? Juvia doesn't take that long in the shower!" The water mage puffed out her cheeks. Gajeel ruffled her hair before going to the bathroom. Juvia held Rogue's jacket in her hands and instantly felt warm. She put on her boots and head off to Saber Tooth. She had to thank Rogue and give him his jacket back. When she knocked on the door there was a tall blonde handsome man standing there. It was Sting, Rogue's friend. He was on Sorcerer Weekly last week with a rank of #1 in Hot Males. He smirked at her.

"Hey cutie. What are you doing near a guild like this? Things can get pretty rough." He greeted her. Juvia sighed. He seemed like another play boy like Loke.

"Juvia wants to see Rogue-san please." She politely said.

"You should ditch him and go for me. We don't get a lot of hot ladies here in Saber Tooth." Sting replied while leaning against the door way. Geez he was very stubborn, Juvia thought.

"Juvia is in a relationship!" Juvia was annoyed but still blushing. Sting instantly saw her blue guild mark on her left thigh and knew she was in Fairy Tail. He had heard that her and Gray were finally a couple. Gray was just as strong as Natsu so he thought that he shouldn't get too close to his girl.

"Hey Rogue! There's this chick waiting outside for you!" Sting called Rogue. "Come in and make yourself at home." Sting winked at Juvia and she rolled her eyes.

"Sting, that's not how a guild master should treat a woman from Fairy Tail." Juvia looked over to her left and saw Rufus sitting down at the counter. "Especially if she's Gray's girl." Rufus has been obsessed with trying to win in a fight against Gray ever since he was defeated by him in the GMG's.

"Juvia?" Juvia heard Rogue's voice and turned around.

"Rogue-san!"she smiled and started walking towards him. Little did she know that Frosch and Lector had been chasing each other until they bumped into Rogue and he... Kissed her!

* * *

 **Yes, I love Rogue so much that I made him kiss Juvia in the second chapter xD. I wonder how Gray will react... Hmm...**


	3. How was she?

**Hello! It's like, idk seven in the morning and I just got an idea for this chapter. So, I'm writing on my iPad so there might be some errors and auto corrects. OH OOO ANDBYTHEWAYTHEREISANEWCOMMUNITY! I'm just so excited xD It's about Rogue x Juvia. I will leave the link or whatever that thingy is at the end of the chapter.**

 **Now... Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Rogue's POV**

I kissed Juvia on the second day we met. Fucking shit... How am I to not feel awkward after doing this? Just as I was about to pull back...

"Ow! Sting what the hell!?" I felt a sharp pain in my head and I collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

The blond dragon slayer kicked his fellow partner in the head. Just like when Rogue accidentally groped Yukino's breast.

"Oi! First you grope Yukino, and now you're hitting on another girl?! Oh come on! I was supposed to kiss Juvia and make her leave Gray!" Sting hollered. It looked like steam was coming out of his ears.

"That wasn't my intention!" Rogue said trying to keep calm. "Don't you have enough girls with all your one nightstands?" Rogue was rubbing his head at the big bump Sting had _"gifted"_ to him.

Yukino wasn't feeling very comfortable and Juvia wasn't either. Juvia realized that she couldn't just watch them fight since even Rufus started joining in too.

"Rogue-san!" Juvia hesitated. "Juvia is sorry for bothering you! Here's Rogue-san's jacket back. Good bye!" Juvia left Rogue's jacket on the bar counter and left. Sting and Rufus looked dumbfounded.

"So, how was Juvia last night?" Sting snickered. "Was she really that good to be gone for two hours?" Rogue started blushing.

"I- I... I was only gone for one hour! And I wasn't even with Juvia for half of the time!" The blushing dark haired male said.

"Well if she really was that good then you should've stayed the night." Minerva butted into their conversation and only made it worse.

"Agh! Shut up!" Rogue tried covering his ears. Then, Sting's smile started to fade and he started blushing lightly too.

"Juvia is really cute. I wanna visit her sometime." He said in a low voice so only he could hear.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Fairy tail...

"Sorry that Juvia is late!" Juvia said. "She had to... Deal with some business." She sat at the table near Team Natsu. _Rogue kissed me but it was an accident, right?_ Juvia thought.

Gray saw that Juvia was alone so he sat next to her and put one muscular arm around her waist. Juvia looked away from him and crossed her arms. Gray held her chin up so she was facing him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Gray asked her worried.

"Juvia doesn't want to talk about it." Juvia replied.

"Well if something bothers you come to me," Gray kissed her cheek. "I'll be your knight in grey armor." Juvia giggled and kissed him back on the lips. Although she did feel awkward because Rogue just kissed her before. Drip, drip, drop.

* * *

"Mira-nee, aren't Juvia and Gray a happy couple?" Lisanna cooed. Just like her older sister, she seemed to also like lovey dovely couples. Mira gave the younger take over mage a small smile.

"I guess so," Mira said while watching Juvia and Gray. She suddenly set her face in a grave tone. "but Juvia looks like she's bit anxious about something. Maybe she's seeing someone." Lisanna looked astonished.

"N-no way! Juvia w-w-would n-never do that!" She stuttered. "Juvia liked Gray first so..." Lisanna's voice trailed off. "I know! I'll ask her." Lisanna started walking towards Juvia and Gray's table. Mira sighed. _I just hope Juvia and Gray are happy with their relationship,_ she thought. When Lisanna came back to the bar counter she was blushing heavily.

"Th-the-they were..." Lisanna tried to speak while blushing. Mira giggled at her younger sister.

"Were kissing?" She teased Lisanna. Lisanna nodded with her face all red. "Well that's what all couples do. I guess they really do love each other."

"I've always teased Natsu and almost tricked him into kissing me when I was little," Lisanna looked down. "but I wasn't serious about it. I'm just not used to people kissing in public..." Mira looked amused.

"Are you jealous of Juvia because she has a boyfriend and you don't?" Mira said.

"No!"

"Are you sure? Then I can tell Natsu that you're not interested..."

"Okay fine! I do want to find true love like her but I don't think Natsu likes me anymore. We've been so far apart since I've been to Edolas. I really _did_ want to get married to him when I was younger. Now this is all just a joke and he doesn't need me anymore." Lisanna put her hand up to her chest where her heart was. She blinked away her tears."

"Don't worry," Mira comforted her little sister. " I'm sure he still cares about you. He just needs some time to show his feelings."

* * *

 **Hello again! I just love Mira and Lisanna together as sisters. I didn't put in the part where Lisanna asks Juvia about her relationship because I just realized I have been writing a story idea about that in my notebook. People were private messaging me about how they liked the water joke I put in the last chapter but I honestly didn't mean to put that there. Ya know, auto correct O_O. Anyways here's the new Rovia community:** _community/I-ll-be-there-RoguexJuvia/123952/3/0/1/_ **or I'll be there... (RoguexJuvia). Like, follow, and review! I love seeing everyone's reviews. They really help me in writing my story. Now, my friends' opinions:**

 **Nee: Umm, I know I'm your best friend and all but that was terrible! I want blood and gore! 😈**

 **Me: This isn't Attack on Titan, Nee. 😑**

 **Nee: Oh oops. Well then it was okay for a girl- *Gets kicked by me***

 **Tomoe: Lisanna and Mira seem hot. 😙 Juvia's cute... 😏 Also, Yukino and Minerva are- *Gets kicked by me again***

 **Me: We don't need any play boys in this story! Bye!**


	4. I'm updating in the future again!

Juvia sensed a strong source of magic somewhere. It seemed like it was coming from outside. She focused on the guild door. Was there going to be another attack? She could deal with Future Rogue, the dragons, and eclipse but she wasn't ready to fight again. She focused harder on the door and squinted her eyes.

Just then, the flew open and there stood Sabretooth's blonde dragon slayer.

"What's up, Fairy Tail?" Sting grinned at Natsu. "You ready for a battle Natsu?" Natsu stood up from the table he was at.

"Yeah! Let's fight!" Natsu let out a dragon roar which broke through the wall. Mira put her hand on her cheek and tried to keep calm.

"Oh dear, I have to fix the wall again." The white haired takeover mage said calmly while glaring at Natsu but he was too busy fighting with Sting to notice.

 _Thank goodness we aren't under attack,_ Juvia thought relieved.

"Go Sting-kun! You're the best!" Lector cheered for Sting.

"Come on Natsu! You can do it!" Happy perked up.

"Okay Lector, I'm gonna-" Juvia glanced at Sting and Natsu's fight. Sting's eyes looked into Juvia's blue orbs. That alerted the bluenette a little so she looked away quickly. Sting smirked at Juvia and she couldn't help but blush.

"I think that's enough for today, Lector..." Sting kept his heated gaze on Juvia and she knew he was looking at her.

* * *

"Is something wrong, Juvia? You've been acting weird today." Gray asked worried.

"No..." Juvia replied. _Well, I just kissed Rogue. Great, how am I going to explain this?_ Juvia thought.

* * *

 **I haven't updated this story in a loonnggggg time. So sorry for the short chapter! I'll be updating more in the future since I can't just leave everyone hanging here :) More than 500 views! Thank you soo much! I know it's not much to other people but I love the support!**

 **Love y'all,**

 **Katato ️ ️**


End file.
